Rise of the Super Villainess
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Aftermath. Dr. Cesarean has returned from Italy after a humiliating defeat from Stripperella and his appearance has been restored. Instead of revenge, he has made a deal with Kat and Dirk McMahon by abducting Erotica and have Kat as the star of TendorLoins. During this, he exposes Erotica as the heroine, Stripperella and plans to brainwash her with a new breast implant. R&R, plz!


**Rise of the Super ****Villainess**

Disclaimer: I don't own Stripperella. This story takes place after the final episode. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

Erotica Jones wakes up to find herself in a very familiar room. It was surrounded with numerous liquid capsules containing different implants for various body parts. But that was the least of her own worries. She is lying on her back and strapped on a stretcher with her arms and ankles trapped with tight metal braces. "Hey, what gives? How did I get here?" Than, she remembers this place. "Wait a minute. Isn't this..."

"Yes, indeed, my dear" says a new voice.

A shadowy figure appeared and showed only its uniform, gloves and boots with its face hidden in the dark.

She than recognized the person's features by making a big gasp. "Dr. Cesarean!"

He unveiled himself to her and much to her surprise, his face and body has been fully restored to his original appearance. "How nice of you to come." He glances at her big bust size, long legs and even her pretty face. "Well, this would explain as to why Dirk McMahon is deeply interested into you. It's no surprise that I've struck a deal with him and another female."

"Who would that be? Kat?" thought Erotica.

"Good answer. But, there's more to it than that" he said to her.

"Yeah. What's your point?"

He explained his connection with his newfound ally. "When I was approached by her the other day, she gave me an interesting idea: getting rid of you from TendorLoins by forming an alliance with both her, Cheapo and Queen Clitoris and sending you to work with SiliCones. Now that I've completed her task, she is now the leading star of TendorLoins."

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh, that's just great. Anything else?"

"Because that you kept on winning attention from the audience, Kat has had enough. So, in return, she told me everything about you." He grinned and pressed forward. "You're more than just a stripper. Aren't you, Erotica?" He leaned in closer and exposed her heroic identity. "Or should I say, Stripperella?"

"What?" Erotica's forehead began to sweat and her mouth was opened dry. Her rival, Kat has exposed her secret double life to him and now, there's no way out for her. "Than, why am I here?"

"While you were busy performing at your local strip club, I've hired Molly Lumpkin to abduct you and when the lights went out, she put chloroform on you and I've asked her to bring you to me. After that, I've turned her into a fat slob."

She grunted. "I suppose, she'll never be the bridesmaid at all."

He clears his throat. "Right. Now, onto more pressing matters, the reason why I've finally have you here is simple; I originally wanted to make models pay by turning them fat with my special breast implants and then, killing them all with explosive breast implants. However, since my previous defeat from you, I've decided to take a more serious turn." He brings over a mysterious item covered in a black tarp and wheels it over next to Erotica. "Can you guess what my latest breast implants will be this time?"

This took nearly a minute for her to guess his new invention. "You're planning to turn them into elderly people or even babies, right?"

He shook his head at her. "No, not even close." As he removes the black tarp, it reveals his newest breast implants and much to her shock, it said: mind control breast implants. The size was very big and it contained a picture of a brain in the center.

Erotica gasped in horror and realizes that he's willing to turn models into his slaves. "You're going to control them? But you said that you hated models. Why the sudden change?"

He merely laughed at her comment. "First off, in order to create this, I've also asked some assistance from Pushy Galore and Klinko to make this happen. Even though that I still hate models, I didn't say as to whom I would control."

With her eyes bugged out in fear, she figured out the horrifying conclusion: she's the victim. "No! I will never work for you or SiliCones and more importantly, how did you get back to normal?"

"It was all thanks to a famous surgeon in Italy. And as far as your denial goes, I'm not asking, I'm telling and I will also grant Dirk McMahon's request. So, have a long and pleasant nap." He concludes his sentence by placing a gas mask over her mouth and nose which is filled with Anesthetic and when she smelt it, she falls into a deep daze with her eyes closed shut and her head tilted sideways.

Dr. Cesarean grins at his fallen prey and proceeds to do his diabolical plastic surgery on her by putting his newly developed mind control breast implants into her chest. However, they were no ordinary breast implants. It not only contains the manipulation and slave powers from both Pushy Galore and Klinko, but also the breast size increase from Small Fry. During the procedure, he also changed her clothing.

It took nearly a day for him to place the mind control breast implants inside her chest and after much needed hard work, he wiped his forehead and pressed the button on the remote control. The activation from the mind control breast implants began to kick in and Erotica tries to scream; but much to her dismay, her mouth had been covered with a white cloth.

She tries with all of her might, but to no avail and for nearly five minutes, her head went down. The mind control breast implants has wiped out her heroic identity known as Stripperella. In return, it has kept her original name, along with all of her powers when she was originally as Stripperella. Yet, it also transformed her into an evil sexy super villainess after being completely brainwashed.

Knowing that she has been enslaved by him, Dr. Cesarean unshackles her and turns the stretcher upward. He became genuinely pleased of his successful operation on her; along with her new attire.

She's now wearing a sexy elasticated micro-mini bikini swimsuit in black and gold that nearly exposed her newly increased breast size including her big and smooth buttocks while wearing black low-heel heels.

He makes his next step with the now enslaved Erotica. "Wake up, my dear. Your master is calling you."

Upon hearing him, her eyes were opened slowly. But they have been darkened and made a wicked grin on her smooth red lips. "I here you, master." Her voice sounded dark and raspy.

The evil plastic surgeon takes her by the hand and escorts her onto the floor. He than commands his new servant. "Good morning, my dear. Who is your master?"

"Dr. Cesarean."

"Good. Who is the most famed plastic surgeon of all-time?"

She repeats his name. "Dr. Cesarean."

He grinned and made a proclamation. "Excellent. As of today, you will no longer work with TenderLoins, you will now work with SiliCones and...me, permanently." He then continued. "Now, repeat after me: 'I'm Dr. Cesarean's loyal servant and SiliCones' newest employee."

Erotica does so without fail. "I'm Dr. Cesarean's loyal servant and SiliCones' newest employee."

"Again." he said by telling her to repeat the same words given to her.

She repeated them. "I'm Dr. Cesarean's loyal servant and SiliCone's newest employee."

"Again."

"I'm Dr. Cesarean's loyal servant and SiliCone's newest employee."

His repetitive procedure with the manipulated Erotica had went on for several hours until she was forever changed as a new super villainess. Satisfied with the results, he gives her the latest assignment: assassinate Chief Stroganoff and everyone at FUGG. Having pledged her allegiance to him and working as Dirk's newest stripper, she heads down to FUGG headquarters.

Along the way, she has discovered that all of her powers as Stripperella were transferred over to her new villain identity during her mind control breast implants surgery; such as superhuman strength, martial arts, enhanced reflexes and senses, intelligence, killer moves and impervious to all temperatures and weather conditions. A wild grin had moved across her ruby red lips.

With that, she utilized them to kill Chief Stroganoff, Hal and Bernard and Special Agent 14, along with blowing up FUGG and everyone in it.

Now that FUGG is no more, she returns to her fabled new master, Dr. Cesarean to confirm FUGG's destruction. Amazed with her accomplishment, he orders her to strip down her micro-mini bikini and she does while exposing her naked body to him. Then, as he sits on his chair, he commands her.

"Come and sit down with me, my slave."

She grinned. "Yes, master." By following his command, her big breasts jiggled and as she sat on his lap, she wraps her smooth long legs around his lower waist, threw her arms around his neck and smiled wickedly. "Am I sexy enough?"

As he cups his hands on her face, he puts his fingers under her chin. "You're sexy enough to be with me forever and that includes working with Dirk McMahon at SiliCones. And then, we shall rule the world together. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yes, it sure does."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Without warning, he locked his lips onto Erotica's and pressed them.

Although she didn't anticipated it, she moaned deeply to feel his tongue exploring her mouth. Later on, he released it and starts breast-milking her breasts. She tilted her head and moaned in ecstasy. It was rich and creamy. "Oh! Oh! Oh, yes! That felt good." Right after that, he pressed her lips once again and she relished every moment of it throughout the evening.

The next day and from now on, Erotica is working as the newest stripper at SiliCones and Dirk McMahon couldn't be anymore pleased.

Stripperella has become ancient history and the villains basked in their victory to see a hero fall and a new villain rise, while the entire city dives into chaos.


End file.
